


Seeing Beauty

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Potions, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: When Hermione first told Harry about the potion she was working on to fix his sight, he wasn’t sure how to react. But within seconds of taking the potion, he was starting to see things he had never seen before.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	Seeing Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, using the prompt 'potion'.

When Hermione first told Harry about the potion she was working on to fix his sight, he wasn’t sure how to react. He had gotten so used to wearing his glasses, that he didn’t mind having to wear them anymore. Sure, the damned things were always fogging up, and they had broken so many times that Harry had lost count, but he wouldn’t know who he’d be without them.

Hermione still wanted him to be able to have clear sight without them, and Harry knew she wasn’t going to accept no for an answer. So he had taken the potion, still keeping his glasses on and not expecting it to work.

Within seconds though, he was seeing things he had never seen before. He was starting to notice the colours of everything around him, the intricate details of the paintings on the walls. He was starting to find beauty in things he had never even looked twice at before.

He didn’t mind that he couldn’t stop thinking about just how beautiful Luna’s hair was, or how shiny Dumbledore’s robe was.

He did, however, mind that he could not stop staring at Draco Malfoy.

He couldn’t stand the guy, and to him he had always been average-looking. Just another posh prick, his face like that of every other guy like him. But now? His blonde hair seemed like something out of a fairy-tale, his eyes the colour of a cold winter night, one you’d spend together, curled up in front of a fire… His pale skin used to make Harry wonder if he was ill, but now he could only see the similarities between the young man and a classical sculpture.

Harry would never admit to any of these thoughts of course. This is Draco Malfoy we’re talking about. He wouldn’t even be having these thoughts if it hadn’t been for Hermione’s potion.

“Don’t hate me,” Hermione says, as she sits down next to Harry. “You know what I said about having figured out this potion?”

“Yes…”

“Well… it seems I made a mistake. I didn’t actually get the ingredients right.”

“But…,” Harry begins, looking back over his shoulder at Draco. His heart skips a beat when he sees him, so he quickly looks back at Hermione. “Then why am I seeing things I never saw before?”

“Maybe you never allowed yourself to look before.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
